


【all叶】金枝欲叶 （三）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, quanzhigaoshou, 叶修 - Fandom, 叶受only - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【all叶】金枝欲叶 （三）

“和王杰希做了吗？”喻文州突然话题一转，上手就来翻叶修衣服。

叶修忙捂衣襟，心想算是没做吧，忙道：“没有，没有。”

喻文州满意地轻哼一声，手下还不疾不徐地脱着叶修的衣服：“我来检查一下。”

“文洲，别在这里。”察觉到喻文州想要做什么，叶修忙伸手推拒。

岂料喻文州伸手挠他的痒痒肉，叶修哈哈哈地大笑，眼泪都流出来了，还用颤巍巍的声音艰难地说：“真不行……被看到了……怎，怎么办？”

喻文州在桌子上垫上自己的外衫，把叶修压在桌子上，叶修的裤子挂在纤细的脚踝上要掉不掉，道：“周围没人，都被我吩咐过了。”

喻文州抠挖了叶修的肉穴几下，从一旁的果盘摘下三四颗葡萄，一颗一颗地塞进叶修的肉穴里去。为了吃起来甜爽可口，这葡萄是被井水冰过的。穴口被冰得瑟缩，叶修挣扎：“咿呀，不要，好凉！”

“一会儿就暖热了。”早上叶修赖床时喻文州还按着他肏了一顿，肉穴里湿软得很。喻文州硬热的肉棒顶着叶修湿淋淋的穴口磨了几下就插了进去。

“文州，里面好凉好痒啊。”叶修抱着喻文州的脖颈撒娇，“拿出去好不好？”

“相公给你磨一磨就好了。”喻文州抱住叶修的后背，天乾的信引释放，咬向他的后颈凹陷处。

“咿啊！”天乾的信引急速注入体内，再次体外标记使叶修被勾得情动，后穴直接被刺激得喷了一次潮，浇到了喻文州的龟头上。叶修伸出粉嫩的舌头舔弄喻文州的喉结：“要文州相公的大鸡巴快点磨一磨，好痒好痒。”

喻文州被叶修勾得眼睛都红了：“如娘子所愿。”天乾巨大的阳具在嫣红的肉穴里快速地插入又抽出，几颗葡萄早就被捣烂了。

“啊啊啊！文州……相公，慢一点……”叶修很快被天乾肏得不知天上人间，双腿紧紧地环着喻文州的腰，“咿呀，宫口又被插到了……慢一点……”

 

王杰希寻到的时候，老远就闻到叶修的兰香同喻文州令人厌恶的雪松味交融的气息，走近就看到两人交缠的身影，叶修躺在石桌上四肢缠着喻文州肏自己，喻文州的鸡巴还在那肉穴来回进出。叶修衣衫不整，胸口大片肌肤裸露在外，裤子早就不知道去哪了。

王杰希顿时额头青筋暴起，走过去一把把叶修抱坐起来，陷入情热的叶修还迷迷糊糊地下意识追寻天乾的信引，抬头一看：“杰希……”

“叶修，你给我的惊喜就是这个？”王杰希佛手柑的气息瞬间释放，将叶修紧紧包围。

“杰希，里面好痒呜呜呜……”叶修意乱情迷，满脸泪水，哪里还懂得看人颜色。

喻文州身下的动作一直未停，粗大的肉棒在叶修狭小的洞口进进出出，叶修的小腹甚至被顶出形状，叶修哭着喊道：“文州……快点射给我，呜呜呜……”

喻文州深深地肏进宫腔里，滚烫的精液持续不断地喷射进狭小的宫腔，漫长的射精结束后，宫口就紧紧地闭合把阳精全都含住。

有清亮的液体顺着肉棒抽出流出来，喻文州矮下身伸出舌头舔弄后穴：“叶修，好甜。”

“呜嗯……都怪你弄的葡萄……”叶修被舔得很舒服，闭着眼睛一脸餍足。

王杰希不耐烦，催促道：“喻公子是不是不行啊，非得整这些东西才能让叶修高潮。”

喻文州起身，轻蔑一笑：“我行不行叶修知道就行了，轮不到你气急败坏信口雌黄。”

王杰希懒得跟他饶舌，他更在乎的是叶修：“叶修，你最近胆子愈发大了，竟敢骗我。”

叶修抓住王杰希的手，越解释声音越小：“我不是故意的，今天十五，我给忘了，我只是想过来说一声……”

“说一声说成这样？”王杰希咬牙道，叶修身上另一个天乾的味道让他难以忍受，“叶修，今日非得罚你一次不可。”说完炙热狰狞的阳具就插了进去，直顶到宫口。

王杰希边肏边把叶修摆成了给小儿把尿的姿势：“让你的喻夫人好好看看，你是怎么被我肏的。”

“咿呀，不要……杰希，我错了……”叶修刚刚被射精高潮过的宫腔再次被占据，硕大的阳具在里面兴风作浪，龟头顶的宫壁酸痛，逼得叶修一直求饶。  
叶修从未在做的时候被人旁观过，哪怕是自己的亲近之人，也感觉格外羞耻。

王杰希干得又快又凶，喻文州之前伸进去的阳精有不少流了出来，弄得两人交合处全是白浊的液体。

“叶修，你没发现你最近奶子都变大了吗？说不定已经怀了呢。”王杰希捻弄着叶修的乳头。

“才，才没有……”叶修哽咽着回答，王杰希实在干得太凶了，他才知道原来之前王杰希对他有多温柔。

喻文州握住叶修的性器，上下撸动，拇指时不时地擦过马眼，他不介意在这时唱一下红脸：“王公子，今日本就是十五，是你不安好心哪。再说，日子还长，这样的事情以后免不了，气别往叶修身上撒。”

“如今你可是得了便宜还卖乖了。”王杰希嘲讽道。

“诶，不是。”喻文州道，“我只是认为你我都晓得修儿面善心软，然而今日确实当罚。”

喻文州放开叶修即将攀上顶峰的性器，叶修遂难受地左右扭动身体，王杰希的阳具在里面被左右转动宫壁磨得酥爽，眯着眼睛道：“叶修，既然你两个都想要，那今晚非得让你长长记性。喻文州，你也一起。”

“不可以！”叶修尖叫。

“这是今晚你骗我还放我鸽子的惩罚。”王杰希将叶修放下来，叶修一条腿哆哆嗦嗦地立在地上，另一条腿被架在亭子的栏杆上，王杰希的肉棒还插在里面，喻文州从身后抱住他的腰缓缓地插入一个龟头。

两个天乾爆炸的信引快把叶修逼疯了，王杰希佛手柑的味道和喻文州的雪松气息，在他体内竞相追逐，弄得他浑身酸软，一个坤泽怎么可以同时接受两个天乾呢！

“啊啊啊！”叶修痛呼，王杰希掐着他的腰防止他挣扎。喻文州的阳具坚定地闯了进去，待叶修气息平和一些后，两人竟然相当默契地配合一进一出，叶修狭窄的宫腔被不间断地占据着。

“啊嗯……求你……呜呜呜……里面好痛……”叶修不停地呜呜地哭着。

王杰希撩开叶修汗湿的头发，朝着颈侧狠狠地咬了下去。叶修不能被永久彻底标记，他的信引，同之前喻文州的信引，在叶修的腺体内激烈地碰撞，却都与叶修完美融合。  
叶修头一次被短期内重复注入不同天乾的信引，意识有点昏沉，身体却很快接受了这双重快感，前端跳动几下就出了精。宫腔剧烈地收缩，两根肉棒被紧紧地含住，很快宫腔再次喷潮，大量液体浇到了两人的龟头上。

“又到了！咿呀！”叶修爽到两眼有些翻白。

“叶修快撑不住了。”王杰希观察叶修的神色，轻轻地摩挲后颈腺体安抚他。

“知道。”喻文州加快身下的动作，亲叶修的侧脸，“叶修，忍一下。”

被二人按着肏了半晌，两个天乾的巨大性器竟同时成结，两个硕大的龟头死死地卡在在宫腔里，撑得叶修再次哭了起来：“不行……太满了……要破了……”

两个龟头持续地喷精，滚烫的精液瞬间灌满了宫腔，偏偏唯一的出口被堵的严严实实，无处可去的阳精积聚在叶修窄小的宫腔里，不一会儿小腹都鼓了起来。

等两个天乾射完结消退，叶修已经累得趴在王杰希怀里无力地喘息，眼角还挂着晶莹的泪珠。可怜的前端由于后穴被标记的刺激，还淅淅沥沥地流着精液。

王杰希给叶修盖上自己的外衫，搂住叶修的后背和大腿就将人抱了起来：“乖，没事了，这就带你回去。”

转头又吩咐喻文州：“不知道叶修今夜会不会身体不适，我先带他回房，你去叫一下大夫。”说完就抱着叶修大步流星地沿着游廊朝叶修房间走。

喻文州苦笑一下，摩挲了几下左手上的玉戒跟上，轻叹：“真是孽债啊。”


End file.
